To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of fourth generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved fifth generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post long term evolution (LTE) System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antennas, analog beam forming, and large scale antenna techniques, are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is underway based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communications, wireless backhaul, moving networks, cooperative communications, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation, and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK, QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology, have been developed. Meanwhile, in current wireless communication systems, a terminal typically processes data traffic through a default radio access technology (RAT), and may change the accessed RAT when the access is unstable. However, battery consumption may increase if the 5G network is used as the default RAT.
In addition, battery consumption of the terminal may increase when the 5G network is used as the default access network without considering the type of application executed in the terminal, the characteristics of service provided to the terminal, and difference in power consumption between access networks. Also, when the 5G network is used as the default access network without considering a traffic pattern of data provided to the terminal, battery consumption may also increase.
Therefore, there is a need for a method of checking the power consumption of each access network in consideration of the type of application executed in the terminal, the characteristics of service, traffic pattern, and the like, and then selecting a network having the smallest battery consumption of the terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only, and to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.